Cat and Mouse
by Slumsy.69
Summary: Evan goes to the bar for a small hangout, but what happens instead leaves him craving more.


Cat and Mouse

A oneshot made for a friend.

* * *

Evan walked down the sidewalk, dodging passerby's. He was headed for the bar, the same place where he regularly hung out with Brock, a guy he made friends with online. Brock had also recently introduced Evan to some of his friends, but he didn't feel too comfortable yet, so it was just him and Brock at the moment.

Evan saw the neon sign that proudly put out the image of beer. He reached for the door handle, but felt another hand grip his.

Evan looked straight into the ice cold eyes of a man. The man was Caucasian with dark brown hair. His outfit consisted of a blue hoodie, some navy blue jeans, and black Converse shoes. The only thing that had caught Evan's full attention were those piercing blue eyes. It made him shiver with worry, but something else was surfacing.

He closed his eyes for a second and saw that the man already stepped inside the bar. Evan stood there, his mind a jumble of confusion. He shook off those thoughts and headed inside, seeing Brock already at a table.

"Hey Brock!" Evan said, any thoughts from a minute ago already erased from his mind.

"Hey Evan." Brock replied as Evan sat down on the opposite side of the table they were at.

"I had the courtesy of ordering something to eat for the both of us. I knew that you wouldn't order alcohol so I got you some soda instead."

"Ironic how we go to a bar, yet I don't drink alcohol. It's stupid really." Evan scoffed, Brock letting out a little chuckle.

The two sat in silence, but it was not awkward at all. The two actually took in the atmosphere of the bar. A group of men yelling and cheering for a sports match, the bartender trying to fend off someone who was younger than the legal drinking age, a woman flirting with someone at a more secluded corner of the bar, and finally, the man Evan was hoping not to interact with anymore.

Unfortunately for him, Evan interlocked eyes with the man again, the same feeling crawling into him again. He quickly turned back to face Brock.

This was going to be a long night….

* * *

He didn't know what to feel. That Asian man had already looked straight into his eyes twice. It made him feel…. Aroused? Was that the word? No, that wasn't it. He felt lust was a primary feeling, but there was something else, something that made him feel bigger.

He glanced over at the man and his friend again, seeing them eat calmly. The two would crack jokes every now and then, but for the most part, they sat in a tranquil silence.

He didn't really want to leave the bar, even though he was finished with his food and already drank till he felt content. He felt the need to find out what that last feeling was. What was it that this Asian man made him feel?

He would just have to find out through patience.

* * *

Evan would feel eyes staring at him every now and then. At first, he guessed it was Brock looking at him, but whenever he looked up, Brock had his sights focused on the TV nearby or at his plate of food.

Evan knew that the only other person it could be was… that man. He didn't know how to feel anymore. He felt like he was being put down by just the feeling of being seen.

For once, Evan felt like he was weak. The cold stare of the mystery man made him feel like he couldn't do jack shit against him.

Evan couldn't stand it anymore.

"Uh Brock, I'm gonna head to the bathroom for a bit." He explained while trying his best not to sound nervous. Brock nodded.

"It's fine, just try not to take a long time. The last time you went, we didn't leave on time and missed our gaming schedule." Brock chuckled at the memory. Evan nodded and rushed to the bathroom. He went into a stall and sighed in relief.

Then he heard the door to the bathroom open.

* * *

He didn't know what to do. The Asian man was headed to the bathroom, but for what. Should he go see what was wrong with him?

In the end, he told himself yes and headed for the bathroom. He heard a sigh come from one of the stalls, almost making him laugh from embarrassment. He saw that they were the only two in there, so he took this chance as his.

The blue hooded man went into the stall next to the Asian man's stall. He sat there for a while, waiting for the right time to make a pseudo excuse.

Once five minutes had passed, he made the move.

"Hey buddy, you got any toilet paper?"

"Y-yeah, here you go." The other man responded anxiously. The sound of distress in his voice just made the feeling stronger. It made him want more.

"So, you got a name buddy?" He asked blatantly. There was a short pause before a response was given.

"My name's Evan."

Evan…. He liked the name. It suited him.

"Call me Jonathan."

* * *

He couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a stranger, in the bathroom of a bar. Sure he was up for a lot of things, but bathroom discussions didn't really feel too good.

This man named Jonathan made it worse. He made him feel lower than him. It didn't sit well at all.

After a couple minutes passed, Evan decided he would just leave. Brock would surely understand his situation.

He got up and exited the stall, but was interrupted by Jonathan.

"Wait!"

Evan stood where he was as Jonathan exited his stall as well. The Caucasian man walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his body.

"You know, you're a weird one Evan."

He didn't know what to think. What was happening?!

"What makes you say that…?"

Jonathan gave a small chuckle and a slight grin, lowering his head while doing so. He looked back up, straight into Evan's chocolate eyes.

With a random surge of force, Jonathan pinned him to the wall, his other arm above his head. The man inched his face closer to Evan's, making him fluster.

"You make me feel like this." Jonathan closed his eyes. "I haven't felt this power before. I'm always the one that gets what you feel."

Evan stood there in shock, not ready for what was to come.

"Evan, you make me feel stronger." Just then, Jonathan kissed him on the lips. Evan was close to breaking it, but he couldn't. He was hungry for the man, no matter how much he denied it.

* * *

Jonathan continued to kiss Evan, their breaths starting to falter. After breaking it apart, their mouths were raw and slobbered. The two stared at each other, not knowing what to do. To Jonathan's surprise, Evan closed in on him and started to touch his body.

The man started to caress Jonathan on the chest. Meanwhile, Jonathan started to grope Evan's visible bulge, the Asian man softly grunting in delight.

He started to get the feeling again, and finally felt the full force of it.

Jon reached into Evan's pants, rubbing the warmth of his cock. The man moaned in pleasure, nipping the stranger on the shoulder.

Just as Evan looked close to climaxing, Jonathan retracted his hand again. This was what he wanted. He wanted to feel the power of being able to do the teasing and the commands.

Evan tried to reach into Jonathan's pants, but the man stopped him. He went back for another kiss, this time catching Evan off guard.

Just as he felt like he knew what he felt, something felt… incomplete.

Jonathan suddenly backed away from Evan and rushed out the bathroom, leaving him standing in confusion.

Evan stood there, his bulge starting to soften down. He didn't know what happened, and why Jonathan left. The two were just about to…

Evan felt that feeling again. For once, he felt like the submissive one in this intimate moment. Jonathan had left that imprint on him by leaving mid-action.

Evan touched his lips, still feeling the lust. He grinned and shook his head lightly.

"My mouse just left…"

* * *

Jonathan felt the bulge in his pants still throbbing, the rush from the kissing and groping still in him. He ran away from the bar, straight into an alleyway. There, he leaned against a wall and slid down.

He shook his head in delight, finally knowing the word for this new feeling he had.

"Dominance" He whispered, his voice laced with lust.

"I guess I left the cat wanting more…"

* * *

Woo, first attempt at writing some smut. ;)


End file.
